


I love you.

by kaedead



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: F/M, i wrote it in class, im sorry, its sad again, this isnt really all that good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaedead/pseuds/kaedead
Summary: Kyoko Kirigiri is going to die.





	I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> a a aaaaaaaaaa i hope you can enjoy this story despite it being rushed, messy and i really dislike it. I know my language isn't wonderful in this piece but eh its alright.

Kyoko Kirigiri was going to die.  
“Passing the fourth time limit with Makoto Naegi alive”  
That was Kyoko’s forbidden action; a cruel, unjust and painful forbidden action that she couldn’t do without a rush of poison being injected directly into her blood system.  
A mix of terror and despair overtook her body, Kyoko had experienced loss, pain, trauma and every terrifying thing you could ever fathom and yet she still wasn’t prepared for this.  
Makoto Naegi, the one person in the world she couldn’t stand to lose ever again. The only person in this world she could trust and not second-guess herself. The one person she loved more than anyone else in the world.  
He had saved her life countless times, hundreds of times during the high school life of mutual killing.  
His blind faith and the decision to trust her despite everything, is the reason he nearly died, but he forgave her and loved her no less than he had before she betrayed him.  
Therefore, the moment she saw her forbidden action she knew that she would die. She knew that she wasn’t going to choose her life over his, not again. She decided that she wasn’t going to be selfish like she was during the last killing game.  
But she wanted to be selfish enough as to see him one last time before everything was going to end. She desperately had to find Makoto before the fourth time limit and tell him everything she had ever wanted to. She was going to tell him that he should never lose hope, That she would always be by his side no matter what happened next and she wanted to convey that she loved him. Even if she didn’t say it outright, she wanted him to know that she adored him.  
So Kyoko did just that.  
When the fourth time limit was up, she looked at him and smiled, accepting that this would be the last time she would ever see him; and then she closed her eyes and accepted the fate that awaited her.  
Kyoko Kirigiri was going to die and Makoto Naegi is the reason why.


End file.
